An Unusual Morning
by Katie62442
Summary: James Potter had had a strange morning. Scratch that. James Potter had had the weirdest morning of his entire life. He did not find it amusing! Marauder fan-fic


James Potter had had a strange morning. Scratch that. James Potter had had the weirdest morning of his entire life. It is safe to say that the oddities were upon him the second he woke up, or at least one of them was...

James yawned and slowly drifted into consciousness, enjoying the plump feather pillow beneath his head and the strong muscular body that was wrapped around him. Wait? What? What muscular body?! His eyes snapped open to immediate attention and darted to the very manly fingers and hand draped across his stomach. Hesitantly, he turned to face his lightly snoring companion; fear and worry etched into every line of his handsome face. Simultaneously, he reached for his wand, slipped slightly and succeeded in toppling backwards out of his bed , dragging the covers with him.

A very girly scream reached his ears as he thrust on his glasses, looking up at a very startled, very naked, Sirius Black hanging upside down midair above his bed. "Sirius?!" James yelped in bemusement, staring at his friend.

"What the hell? Put me down Prongs!" screeched Padfoot, trying to shield his dignity as James turned away quickly, muttering the counter curse. The second he hit the springy mattress, Sirius was on his feet and face to face with his best friend. "What was that for you idiot?" he shouted angrily, his eyebrows high in confusion.

"I woke up finding myself being cuddled by a strange man, what was I supposed to do?" he retaliated, eyebrows equally high.

"I'm not strange!"

"You turned up unannounced in the middle of the night and thought it would be fun to climb naked into my bed and hold me whilst I slept! How is that NOT strange?" James replied whilst pulling on his underwear. Sirius perched in his boxers on the edge of James' bed and mumbled something incoherent. James noted that Sirius seemed to find his fingernails awfully fascinating all of a sudden as he chose to address them rather than James. Hands on his hips in his most authoritative pose James said "pardon?" Again, an indiscernible mumble fell from Sirius' lips as he jumped to his feet and fled the room.

Chasing his friend down the stairs James shouted "WHAT?!" only to collide with Sirius who had stopped suddenly mid-stair. Together they toppled down the staircase and ended up in a jumbled heap on the floor.

With his head on James' chest Sirius looked into his eyes and genuinely whispered "I was lonely."

"And you decided that nakedly spooning me was the best way to cure that?" James' face held a mixed look of fear, shock and exasperation. This was clearly not the first time this had happened.

"Well you are nice and cuddly and warm. And I wasn't spooning you!"  
"I have stubble marks on my shoulder from where your chin was rested." At least Sirius had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"I like to hold you whilst you sleep" he guiltily admitted. It was at this point that both boys heard a small cough sound in the room and realised they were in fact not as alone as they had originally thought. The following silence was so tense you could hear a feather drop. James confusedly looked around, slowly taking in his surroundings. This wasn't his living room. Uh-oh, he mentally slapped himself as he and Sirius untangled and rose awkwardly to their feet.

Clapping and wolf whistling echoed around the room for a solid half hour as James and Sirius stood ashen faced in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, wearing nothing but their tighty-whities.

"Potter! Black!" the unmistakeable voice of Professor McGonagall rose above the crowd, who immediately parted to let her through. "As entertaining as I find your public displays of affection, I do suggest that what happens between the two of you stays in private from now on." She turned with a knowing wink and a slight smile as Prongs' and Padfoot's protests ("What, but, but, it's not...we're not...ah crap") fell on deaf ears.

Turning to run back to his dormitory, James came face to face with none other than his fiery-tempered, fiery-haired, currently not too happy looking girlfriend.

"Something you want to tell me Potter?" she asked...


End file.
